


You've Got A Few Tricks Of Your Own: There Are No Baby Steps Walking Into Dildo's-R-Us

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared and Jensen visit a sex store. Toys are involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**_Several Months Later_ **

 

"Jen. This...weird. I really can't do this, man."

 

Jared's laying on his belly with his left cheek mushed against the cotton sheets on Jensen's bed and his knees under him. His ass is on display and he feels so vulnerable. He wants to curl in on himself. Does every guy feel like this when they're about to get ass fucked? Do girls feel this way, too? Did any of the girls he used to do this to feel like this? And it's so weird. This is the first time they're trying this and at this point it might be the only time. A slight thrusting movement from the huge thing in his ass causes him to squirm slightly and a small moan passes his lips despite him freaking out internally.

 

"See, Jare? You'll like it, I promise. You know I'll take care of you."

 

Another slight thrust and Jared's done for. He can feel even more of Jensen in there, can feel his ass just...grabbing Jensen's dick. Like his ass is a suction cup and Jensen's dick is the flat surface you're gonna stick it to. It feels fucking weird. 

 

Jared pushes up from the bed and shakes his head. "I can't do this, Jen. Take it out."

 

Jared feels the suction even slightly more when Jensen pulls out and his head drops between his shoulders, a moan escaping again against his better judgment.

 

Jensen sits on the edge of the bed and stares at a spot on the wall. He's trying not to get angry, that wouldn't be fair to Jared, but it's still a little frustrating. He hasn't had sex in damn near seven months. His dick is selfishly needing certain kind of attention. And not just the few hand jobs here and there. And the two blow jobs he's received in the past seven months. He was actually surprised to get those, so he's not complaining. Jared's doing pretty good. And you don't fuck up a good thing. Especially this. But still.

 

Jared climbs over and sits down next to Jensen. He feels like he's being such a disappointment--like he knew he would. "I'm sorry."

 

Jensen shakes his head. He's not mad, really. "I'm not asking you to do anything you wouldn't feel comfortable doing. I've waited seventeen years for this. I can wait a little while longer. Plus, we should have tried that with you on your back. Next time we will."

 

"Next time? And, God. You're such a girl, Ackles."

 

Jensen laughs. "I hate you, so much."

 

"Yeah, no you don't."

 

Yeah, Jensen really doesn't.

* * *

"Oh my god, Jensen. Are you trying to kill me?"

 

Jensen raises an eyebrow at Jared. "It's a store, Jared."

 

Jared's eyes bulge even more than they already were. "Uh, yeah. A freaking sex store!" he sputters.

 

"You'll be fine. Let's go."

 

Jared shakes his head and crosses his arms. "Not happening. I'm not gay enough to walk into a sex store with you just yet." He's not ready to look at dildo's and whatever else they might have in there. Buying his first bottle of lube at Wal-Mart was bad enough, thank you very much.

 

Jensen laughs, really laughs, because seriously? "Jare. Come on. Baby steps?"

 

"Baby steps? There are no baby steps walking into Dildo's-R-Us."

 

Jared doesn't know what it is about Jensen but apparently there's fucking something because he's finding himself staring wide-eyed and creeped out at the shelves of toys and strings of balls and little plug looking things of all sizes, shapes and colors. He is definitely not gay enough for this. Not that he isn't aware that all sorts of people shop in these stores all the time, he just knows what they'd be used for in his house if Jensen buys any. Not exactly his cup of joe. He tears his shocked gaze away from the shelf and finds Jensen talking to a worker. With a damn dildo in his hand. He's so at ease in this place. Such a pro. He looks back at the shelf as the image of Jensen playing with the dildo sparks an idea. It's an...intriguing one. And he feels his dick sort of hum in agreement.

 

"Hey, Jen?"

 

Jensen looks over at Jared after having heard his name. He gives the worker a polite smile and takes off for Jared. "What?"

 

This is the craziest fucking idea he has ever come up with. He can't even believe he thought of it. "You use these things, don't you?"

 

"Uh, yeah, why?"

 

"What if, uhm, I used one of these...on you..."

 

"What?"

 

Jared lowers his voice so as not to be overheard by any lingering employees. "I wanna fuck you with one of these things. Can we do that?" Jared's human, okay? He still has a libido, gay or not.

 

Jensen instantly feels heat start to pool in his belly. It's so damn adorable the way Jared is asking all innocent like. "Yeah, Jare, we can." His voice is deeper, huskier. And he can tell that Jared is noticing how horny he's getting because whether Jared realizes it or not yet, his whole demeanor sort of shifts when they get like this and Jensen can tell he's getting worked up, too. And now Jensen just wants to get the hell out of here and go back home.

 

"Jared?"

 

Both boys simultaneously lift their heads up at the sound of Jared's name being called. Jared freezes. Chad. Oh, God. Jared glances at Jensen and Jensen actually has the audacity to look amused. 

 

"What are you doing here, man?" Chad says as he walks up, a pretty brunette latched on his arm.

 

Jared tries to swallow past the lump in his throat. He's not ready for this. He told Jensen he didn't want to come in here. "Uh, uhm, Jen dragged me along." He rolls his eyes for extra effect. 

 

Chad grins. "Look at how awkward you feel being in here." The brunette giggles. Right away it's an annoying sound and Jared feels the urge to stick his head in an oven. 

 

He's also pretty sure he's not being awkward for the reason Chad thinks. "You're telling me, dude. After this shopping trip, I might consider moving out." He hears Jensen laughing behind him. 

 

"Aw, come on, bro. It's not all that bad. You can always pick up a lil something, something and surprise one of your flavors of the week with it. Did you know that surprisingly a lot of girls are into the freaky shit?"

 

Holy hell. Hello awkward tension. Did anyone else besides him feel the store get a little colder? He grins quickly to save face. "I think I'll just stick to my usual ways, man."

 

Chad laughs. "Ha. Yeah, alright. Man, we need to hang out soon. Go out, catch a game. Something."

 

Jared nods his head. He could afford to catch up on things with Chad. "Yeah. Just text or call me, dude."

 

Jensen appears at his side after Chad walks away, with a big pink dildo grasped firmly in his hand. "Well, that got awkward."

 

"Awkward? No. Awkward is the pink dildo in your hand. Really, Jensen? They didn't have any manly colors or anything?"

* * *

There is no words to describe the way Jared feels watching the '10-inch, black jelly' dildo slide in and out of Jensen's ass. This is really, really, really gay for him but it's so fucking hot. Jensen's making these noises and they're going right to Jared's dick. It's unreal. He slides the slicked up toy in and out of Jensen faster. In the back of his mind he feels somewhat disgusted but he really doesn't care at this point. Jensen whimpers just then and Jared has to grab his own dick to stop himself from coming. 

 

"Bend it a little..." Jensen's fucked out voice is one noise that Jared recommends everybody hear at least once in their lifetime. Jared just barely bends the jelly toy in Jensen's hole and he's arching off the bed. "Yeah. Nugh. Right there..."

 

Jared's in awe again. Watching Jensen fall apart like this, because of him, it's intoxicating. Even as new and unknown and slightly disgusting as it is. It's not disgusting enough that he wouldn't ever do this again, though. He is definitely up for doing this a few more times. He strokes himself in time with the thrusts of the toy and he's coming a couple seconds after hearing Jensen whimper again, his come painting white streaks on Jensen's navy blue sheets.

 

A few more slides and twists and Jared hitting that spot and Jensen is coming all over his stomach. It was sort of sloppy, it being Jared's first time doing something like this and all, but it quieted that hunger in Jensen. If for a bit. Jensen melts against the bed, trying to get his breathing under control. God. 

 

"I love you, Jensen."

 

Jensen has just enough energy to open his eyes and see Jared staring down at him. He smiles. And it's a warm smile. One that radiates through his whole body. He's happy. "Love you, too, Jare."

 

Jared crawls up the side of Jensen and lays his cheek against Jensen's chest. It's skin against skin, heat against heat, and Jared's just happy. He knows that everything has changed completely, but in this moment, it doesn't really feel like it. 

 

It's just him and his best friend.


End file.
